Eglantine
by mySiochan
Summary: Despite once being allied in the fight against Naraku, Sesshoumaru pushes boundaries when he requests that Kagome teach a growing Rin about being human. And being female. SK (a related series of drabbles, smiles, and romance) -updates will be quick and spontaneous-
1. Encounters

**Disclaimer:** All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

**A/N:** The title refers to the eglantine rose, which is native to Europe and Western Asia. It stood out to me as being very similar to my depiction of Kagome. They tend to bloom pink (symbolizing innocence and femininity), can endure the winter (symbolizing her strong, steadfast heart and spirit), and are valued for their scent (Sesshoumaru _definitely_ likes her scent).

Just as a reminder, I hope no one expects consistently long chapters every time. While I'm sure I'll have a decent amount of 1000- to 2000-word chapters, many of them will also be short. Drabble, if you will. I write until I like where the chapter ends. If you _don't_ like this, then I respect your opinion. If it doesn't bother you, then welcome! After all, would you prefer long chapters spaced weeks apart or multiple installations almost daily? For those of you that choose to stick around, I promise not to disappoint you. :]

**Sidenote:** While the rating is currently listed as T, I do have M-rated intentions. They will make themselves known when it's time. For now, please enjoy the (hopefully) parent-approved rating!

**Words:** 940

**Encounters**

Dusk was fast approaching as she lay in the field surrounding the rice paddies of the village, eyes closed. Despite the sun's steady decline, she was determined to absorb what few bright ray were left. As she sprawled her limbs over the dewy grass, throwing her arms above her head, more than likely creating bold patches of green in the shoulders of her blush kimono, Kagome's mind drifted impulsively, but pleasantly, to the past three years. Much had stayed the same, yet much had also changed.

She and Inuyasha still bickered, but he eyed her with a newfound respect, one he did not seem to willingly display prior to Naraku's death. Perhaps his final walls had crumbled along with Naraku's threat.

She still loved him, but it was no the longer a pure, whimsical love of child bewitched by a fairy tale. It was now a sound, justified love that she was disheartened to admit she felt for Miroku and Sango as well. A kind of love she cherished, but not the kind she once yearned for.

She continued to fight-to keep the village and its inhabitants safe, but there was significantly less adventure in her life. A tiny, implacable twist resonated within her. Though it had been daunting and dangerous, she had only realized how much the adventure suited her after it was no longer necessary.

She had retained her powers, but once again, it was no longer as necessary.

She had kept her friends-her feudal family-but she had lost her home.

No. Not her home. _This_ had been her home for over three long years. For a majority of that time, she had stopped referring to the modern era as 'home' in any way other than through words.

And yet...

Once the jewel was completed and Naraku destroyed, the inability to return to her time was an earth-shatteringly mind-numbing experience. It left her incapable of much for weeks.

It had now been three months and, after reassurance, encouragement, and comfort from Sango, Miroku, and Kaede, one-hundred and seventy-six carefully picked and greatly appreciated flowers from Shippou, and a few sacrificed arguments from Inuyasha, she buried her thoughts and memories of a past future and immersed herself in the present past. And it had been beautiful.

One cannot not truly appreciate history from textbooks and lectures. Kagome was reminded every day that she was lucky enough to be able to _experience _history.

Smiling lightly, she once again extended her arms far above her head, turning her face to the side as she let out a small squeak mid-stretch.

"Girl."

Another squeak, though this was out of significantly less delight than the first. Kagome bolted forward, holding herself against her elbows as she looked up at the figure mere feet away.

"S-Sesshoumaru-sama." She was minutely disappointed to find that it left her lips in more of a nervous whisper than she had intended it to. Here before her (for some odd reason) was another thing that had remained the same yet changed. Sesshoumaru was ever-elusive, only now, he was somewhat of an ally who posed little to no threat. She cleared her throat. "Um, what brings you here?"

The taiyoukai peered down at her, head tilted up despite already towering over her form. He was quiet for some time, seemingly mulling over the reason for being there.

Kagome wondered if perhaps he was just out for a stroll and she happened to be in his way. But surely he couldn't have felt too superior to even walk _around_ her. As her mouth opened to speak, his voice cut her off at the barest click of a now-lost sentence.

"You are human."

Kagome cocked her head back a fraction of an inch at his proclamation. She blinked, then opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. Her eyes left his as she scanned across his sleeve, then a large rock to her right, then her kimono-covered knees, searching for something to say.

The statement was so utterly preposterous for being complete truth and completely unimportant. Sesshoumaru was never one for such... trifling.

"Are you not?"

Kagome glanced at him just as a delicate brow was raised in her direction. She suddenly felt very silly for not responding. "Er, I... am."

He made a throaty noise, sounding almost like a rumble. "Yes."

Kagome stared at him incredulously. "Sesshoumaru-sama," she began, lifting herself up into standing position. As she swept the grass and dirt from her sleeves, she continued, "I'm sure you didn't come all this way to remind me of my breed. Can I... help you?" The offer felt foreign on her tongue but she didn't let her discomfort show.

Sesshoumaru once again seemed to be weighing his options. She patiently returned his gaze as she waited, swaying a little where she stood.

His eyes narrowed marginally in thought. Sesshoumaru was no fool. He knew enough about the girl to know that she was mindlessly optimistic and overbearingly kind, and that she harbored deep maternal instinct. She tended lovingly to the kitsune as though he were her own and even looked after (as well as imposed rules and punishments upon) his half-brother, just as the child he inevitably was.

He knew of her power as a miko and of her strength as an opponent of Naraku. He knew of her loyalty to her strange little pack and of her incessant will to please.

He knew she was female, and so infallibly human. He knew she could be trusted.

And that was important.

"I require your assistance."

**(A/N:** I estimate less than a day for the next update. Prepare yourselves! This story has the potential to become very, very long... Good, right?!**)**


	2. Requests

**Disclaimer:** All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **298

**Requests**

Kagome blinked at him. "_My_ assistance?"

"Hn," came his ill-defined reply.

She tilted her head at him, waiting for further explanation. After all these years, she supposed she owed him a favor or two. Her gaze inadvertently shifted to the empty sleeve on his left, billowing out in the wind. A light blush flitted across her cheeks as she realized she was staring at what must have been a daily reminder of prospective weakness for him. Not that he was prone to failure because of his loss, or that he was weak. It was simply a memory of a life changed, and not necessarily for the better. And it was partly her fault, which made her wince inwardly.

Catching his eye again, she also realized she'd been caught.

"If you are incapable of committing to conversation, I will no longer waste my time."

Her temper spiked faintly and she lifted her chin. "_You're_ the one not talking. Grunts are _not_ words, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru noticed the flare in her emotions. His brow twitched. _Insolent._

"Do you accept my request or do you not?"

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, now quite vexed. "You still haven't told me what you want, you know."

He stepped closer, causing her to slowly drop her arms as she eyed his feet with raised eyebrows. When she looked back up at him, she could no longer see his face with clarity. The setting sun burst its final rays in an aura around Sesshoumaru's dark figure, sensing a sensation of uneasiness through her. She squinted to make out at least the markings on his cheek.

He clenched his jaw, then spoke before he changed his mind. "I require a tutor to instruct Rin on the nature and habit of a human female."

**(A/N: **See how quick I was? Surely _now_ you see the benefits of short chapters. It suits my short attention span.**)**


	3. Nature

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 383

**Nature**

"_Oh_," she breathed after a brief pause.

"Hn."

Kagome's stare did not waver as she flipped through her thoughts. _Rin-chan_.

She was now twelve years old. And she was an orphan, under the care of only Lord Sesshoumaru, Jaken, and their two-headed dragon, Ah-Un- all of which were male. Rin possessed no female role model, nor did she have anyone appropriate to go to for advice or for assistance or for comfort. Particularly at such a delicate age.

Kagome vaguely noticed Sesshoumaru clench his jaw as she furrowed her brows and dipped her head slightly in thought. _Did Sesshoumaru-sama... comfort?_

Her eyes then widened a fraction in understanding as the theory hit her.

Rin was _twelve_. Her body must have been undergoing changes. Er- or _almost_ undergoing them. And once it happened, she would be scared. Kagome frowned at the new weight on her heart. If she had not yet hit puberty, she undoubtedly would soon.

She took in Sesshoumaru's expression, as the sun had finally set enough to brighten his face, ironically enough. He showed no emotion, but he seemed expectant; as though he sincerely believed there was no way she would refuse.

_He probably knows there'll be changes, but I don't think he knows what _kinds_ yet, especially with a human girl. He must be just as scared._

Then she sighed. _If not more._

Kagome's lips quirked at the notion.

A sudden, tiny jolt from her neck ran just below her skin and embedded itself deep in her abdomen. Kagome straightened at the familiar feeling-the prospect of an adventure, small as it may be.

And she would get to see Rin! That was more than enough excitement in itself, for the little girl had always been one Kagome enjoyed seeing. As well as finding Rin entertaining, Kagome also held a great deal more respect for the girl that one would normally _have_ for a child.

It wouldn't hurt to leave the village in Inuyasha's eager claws for a little while, and Sesshoumaru wasn't exactly dangerous anymore. Not when Rin was concerned, that is.

Sesshoumaru observed the shift in her scent long before he noticed the change in her expression. He surveyed her curiously.

Making her decision, Kagome flashed him a bright smile and nodded politely. "Sure!"


	4. Urgency

**Disclaimer:** All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 106

**Urgency**

"Let me just tell Inuyasha I'm leaving and grab a few-_oh."_

Sesshoumaru's clawed hand wrapped around her forearm as she made her way past him. "We will leave now."

Kagome eyed his grip tentatively. She tried to tug her arm free but his hold was set. "I can't just _go_, Sesshou-"

A crease grew as his brows came together. "I will send Jaken. We must go."

"But-"

"Now." Through with her nonsense, Sesshoumaru pulled her to his side with a light scowl.

Kagome's stomach lurched as he thrusted his body forward into a run. She squeaked into his shoulder, fisting his haori with both hands.


	5. Firelight

**Disclaimer:** All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 435

**Firelight**

Kagome pulled her knees up to her chest as she stared into the small fire with a glower. She did not like to be handled, nor did she like to be refused her responsibilities. It was her _obligation_ to tell the village she would be gone. As the resident miko. As a _friend_.

She exhaled hurriedly and rested her chin on her hand, looking over to the brush beside a dark gap in the trees where Sesshoumaru had disappeared through.

"I will hunt. Stay," he had instructed.

She huffed again and buried her face in her arms. Well, at least he was considerate.

A snap behind her made her instantly tense. She peered over her shoulder as her spine straightened. Instinctively, Kagome felt herself warm with power.

"Purification will not be necessary."

Kagome sighed, relieved.

Sesshoumaru's figure stepped out into the firelight with three rabbits in hand. He crouched beside the fire and tossed the unsuspecting Kagome one of his kill. "Prepare it as you please, human."

She yelped as several droplets of blood soiled her kimono. "_Hey_!" She glared. Her expression wavered as she remembered he had brought her a meal and she nodded her head in gratitude. "It's Kagome."

Sesshoumaru paid no attention. He skinned his rabbits effortlessly and wove the carcass around a large branch. Leaning back against a tree, he raised one knee and angled the branch over the fire.

Sighing yet again, Kagome filtered through several rocks with her hands. Settling on a flatter, sharper stone, she began her own tedious process. As she peeled away the rabbit's skin, she felt her frustrations slowly dissipate. After a while, however, she found herself feeling sort of awkward in their silence. Peeking up at him, she saw his golden gaze on her.

Kagome made a noise and returned her focus to her slaughter. Her shoulders slumped as she pulled back to survey her work. Her lap was soaked in blood and patches of jaggedly-cut fur hung from the rabbit's flesh. It had been a long time since she had to prepare her own meat, she realized. Usually it was Inuyasha who took it upon himself to get it done quickly, all the while complaining about being taken advantage of.

Shaking her head, she continued. Kagome allowed herself another glimpse in Sesshoumaru's direction before finally breaking the silence. "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

He grunted.

She pulled back another strip of fur with a grimace. "What's the rush?"

Sesshoumaru twisted the branch in his hand, dipping the rabbits into the fire. His ears twitched as the meat sizzled. "I believe Rin is in heat."

**(A/N:** No, Sesshoumaru will not be attracted to a child. Don't worry.)


	6. Essence

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 263

**Essence**

Kagome blanched as the silence returned full-force. And then, quick as it came, it passed. She _laughed_.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head, affronted.

As her laughter faded to a quiet chuckle, Kagome peered at him through her lashes. "Sesshoumaru-sama, with all due respect, I don't think Rin-chan's in heat."

"Are you implying that my senses fail me?"

Her hands shot up in gentle protest. "No, of course not! You're getting the gist of it, I guess, but humans don't go into heat." She giggled again, finding it hard to keep a straight face at the idea.

Sesshoumaru was inexperienced with humans, even more so with the females of the species, but he did _smell it_. Among the mixture of fear, worry, and shame that clouded Rin's scent, he detected her _essence_.

Human as she may be, the female youkai he had known all emitted an essence- a pheromone of sorts. One that signaled a ripening into age and a desire to mate. Even though Rin was young, Sesshoumaru knew the scent of a female in heat, and this was Rin's first. He scowled at Kagome. "There is blood. There are changes in her scent. It is spring."

Kagome sympathetically took in his accusatory tone. She folded her hands in her lap, disappointedly eyeing the bloody heap of a rabbit that had rolled onto the dirt moments ago. "I'm not trying to insult you. There _are_ similarities, but... it's, um," she blushed lightly before continuing, "different- a monthly cycle."

A small pang of a headache hit him. This occurred _monthly_ in humans?


	7. Drive

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 164

**Drive**

She wasn't sure how to breach the topic of puberty with the taiyoukai, so she shifted in her spot, poking the dirty rabbit with a twig. There was no saving it now. Her stomach rumbled longingly.

In what couldn't have been more than a half-second after acknowledging her empty belly, cooked meat invaded her senses. She cocked her head backwards with wide, surprised eyes as Sesshoumaru's rabbits hovered inches from her face. Kagome looked at him hopefully, "Really?"

"Hn."

Her stomach twisted pleasantly at the sight of food as she reached for it.

Just as her fingertips grazed a subtly charred thigh, he pulled it back, leaving her blinking in surprise, hand still suspended.

"Explain," he demanded.

Kagome felt a flicker of exasperation before realizing the humor in the situation. Sesshoumaru was bribing her with food- practically _dangling_ it in front of her nose until she gave him what he wanted. It was positively _juvenile_.

A slow, lopsided grin played across her face.


	8. Estrogen

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 292

**Estrogen**

Despite the comicality, she found herself squirming under his expectant gaze. Unfortunately, this would not be a conversation she could escape. With a sigh, she conceded. "Rin-chan's at the age where human girls start having... monthly cycles where they-" She uncomfortably motioned a small circle around her upper lap with her hand, straining to think of a more _refined_ way to explain it.

Sesshoumaru eyed her charades. He nearly snorted before adding, "Bleed."

Color rushed to her face and she nodded, "Yeah. It's not dangerous. I mean, we get tired and hungry, and there are _mood_ swings, but it's a step towards fertility!" She forced a smile his way.

Sesshoumaru didn't even blink.

Clearing her throat, she continued, "She'll need certain materials; extra cloths, if you have them. And she'll have to keep herself clean. _Oh_, she'll probably get cramps. Those are the _worst_-"

"And the essence?"

"Er... essence?" Then it clicked. "_Ohh_," she exclaimed. "Like, a smell?"

He nodded.

"Well," she began thoughtfully. "My nose isn't as strong as yours, but I'm sure we _do_ smell different when..." She fidgeted with the twig in her hands, peeling back bark with her thumbnail, "...it happens. Think of it as just a rush of estrogen!"

"I am unacquainted with the term."

Kagome paused. "She's growing up and her body's changing into a young woman's. The smell's just a side-effect." She shrugged.

He mulled over her words. "Rin will not be seeking a mate this spring."

She lifted a finger in the air and grinned. "Exactly! Rin-chan's still a little girl. She thankfully doesn't have the raging hormones of a teenager yet."

He cocked a brow at the unfamiliarity of her words. However, her phrasing made it sound imminent. "Hn. Explain."


	9. Thoughtfulness

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 119

**Thoughtfulness**

After reassuring him that Rin would remain pure and innocent for a _long_ time to come, Sesshoumaru deemed her worthy of her prize.

She grinned victoriously and devoured much of one of the rabbits, unfazed by his studying eyes. Kagome popped her finger from her mouth and looked up at him. "Aren't you hungry?"

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the base of the tree. "I am not."

She looked at the branch propped against a large rock, an entire rabbit still impaled upon it. "There's another one if-"

"I prefer my rabbit uncooked."

Thoughtlessly, she sputtered. "But you _cooked_ yours!"

Gold peaked from under his eyelids, darkening in slight annoyance. "They were not for me."


	10. Quiet

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 69

**Quiet**

Kagome looked down at the mess of a rabbit he had asked her to prepare moments ago. Frustrated, she almost stood. "So what, you made me skin one for _laughs_?"

Noticing how her scent had spiked unpleasantly, Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and turned to face her.

"No," he began, watching her curiously as her anger shifted, then dulled. "I assumed it would keep you quiet."

Her emotion flared again.

**(A/N:** This might be the shortest chapter I've ever written...**)**


	11. Petty

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **165

**Petty**

The remainder of their time in the woods was spent in complete silence. Kagome had given into her pettiness and was bent on being _as quiet as possible._ She watched her breathing, touched nothing, made no sudden movements, even held back a few yawns, all the while avoiding eye contact with the aggravating inu-youkai.

After some time, Sesshoumaru had taken it upon himself to decide that they had rested enough. Kagome glanced up at him as he stood in front of her, watching her with impatient eyes. He beckoned her with an extended arm. "We must go."

She stood slowly and gave him a haughty look before crossing her arms and begrudgingly stepping into his embrace.

Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at her paltry behavior. Sighing to himself, he knew very well what an inconvenience this would be. As Kagome's fingers wrapped around a horn of his pauldron, an indication that she was secured on his person, he clenched his jaw and launched himself forward.


	12. Unearthly

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 289

**Unearthly**

The run was not as long as she expected. Unsteady at first, Kagome did not release Sesshoumaru's armor until she felt her senses sturdy.

"Come."

Kagome watched him stride past her, then lifted her attention to the building looming ahead.

Under only the light of the moon, she took in what she could. The house was very large and_ very_ traditional- at least, traditional in Kagome's modern-day mind. Though it was made of a dark wood, giving it an eerie feel, it was also undoubtedly beautiful in it's two stories and lavish sculptural detail. From the intricacies outlining the gently curved roof to the slender carved pillars that formed a small patio at the entranceway, no component was left lacking. Despite the overgrown shrubbery and flourishing blossoms that seemed to mold into the sidings, its otherworldly perfection held steadfast. The entire scene looked like a living rendition of the byobu in her mother's room.

Kagome exhaled slowly, enthralled by its splendor. _So this is where Sesshoumaru lives_.

It was strange to think he had a _home_. She knitted her brows together, feeling quite guilty at the thought. But she had never placed him in an environment aside from the _only one _she had ever seen him in- the woods. It seemed as though Sesshoumaru spent much (if not all) of his time either traveling the land with Rin, Jaken, and Ah-Un or arguing with Inuyasha.

But no, he had a home. And funnily enough, the knowledge brought a warmth over her. Frosty as the guy was, everyone deserved a home.

Realizing that she had dawdled long enough to be left alone, Kagome cast a nervous look over her shoulder and scurried down the path towards the pavilion.

**(A/N: **In case anyone was curious, byobu are Japanese folding screens. And they're very pretty.**)**


	13. Pleas

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 443

**Pleas**

As she stepped past the sliding door and into a spacious, fire-lit room, she heard the patter of small footsteps. Proceeding forward, Kagome strode by the square depression of a fire pit in the middle of the area and peeked through another opening, concurrently taking in the tall ceilings and the beautifully-done framing on the shoji screens. She noticed that if a wall was not paneled, however, it was regrettably blank.

The furniture itself was not at all sparse- a wide, expensive-looking rug on the wooden floor, a low table surrounded by plush zabuton in the center of the room, a tall, ornate vase in one corner, a faded chest in front of a stack of ancient scrolls in the other, various side tables, a shelf with assorted candles, fresh flowers in a clay pot on the windowsill... And then a flash of color flickered in her peripheral before she felt herself being driven backwards by a small, squealing force.

"_Kagome-chan_!"

Blinking profusely, Kagome shook herself of an empty mind and looked down at the mass of dark hair burrowing into her abdomen. Relaxing, she laid a hand on the girl's head and brought the other around to squeeze her shoulder fondly. But before Kagome's smile could broaden to it's fullest, two watery brown eyes were staring up at her with such distress that Kagome almost lost her footing. "R-Rin-chan?"

"Ka_gome-_chan," she blubbered before burying her face back in Kagome's kimono. A series of muffled half-sobs, half-incoherent words erupted from Rin as Kagome suddenly remembered the sickening amount of rabbit blood that covered the front of her kimono. In a slight panic at the prospect of _bacteria_ and _infection_, she gently (albeit hurriedly) pried the whimpering little girl from around her stomach. Falling to her knees, Kagome's face fell as she saw the panic and unease in Rin's expression. Giving her a small, reassuring smile, she pulled a dark tendril of Rin's hair from where it had stuck to her wet cheek and tucked it behind her ear. "Rin-chan..."

Rin's breathing was heavy as she tried to calm her sobs. Several uncontrollable sniffles rattled her tiny body and Kagome felt the little hands clutch to her kimono even tighter. "Ka-gome-chan, Rin i-is _sick_!" Another wail poured out of Rin and Kagome winced.

As Rin lunged forward to wrap her arms around Kagome's shoulders, Kagome saw Sesshoumaru step out of the room with the vase. She glanced his way hesitantly. Though his expression remained vacant and bored, his eyes bore into Kagome's. She could almost _feel_ his silent plea: _fix her_.

**(A/N:** I'm pretty sure I had the same reaction as Rin, once upon a time. ...too much?**)**


	14. Reassurance

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 226

**Reassurance**

She gave him a small, comforting smile before bringing her arms up to rub soothing circles on Rin's shaking back, all the while hushing her gently and whispering reassurances into her hair.

Rin's cries subdued, but her sniffling remained. Kagome could feel the girl's head turn to rest against her shoulder tiredly. "It's alright, Rin-chan. You're alright."

Rin closed her eyes and whimpered faintly, trying to compose herself. "Rin is sick, Kagome-chan. And Rin is _scared_."

As inopportune a time as any, Kagome could not hold back a small string of giggles as she squeezed the girl tighter. From the corner, she could hear Sesshoumaru's low rumble of disapproval at her supposed ignorance but she disregarded it. She lightly pulled Rin from herself, who was now wide-eyed and confused at Kagome's response to her misfortune. Kagome placed a hand on her cheek, wiping at the drying streaks. "You're not sick, Rin-chan."

Rin shook her head vehemently, stepping backwards. "No, Kagome-chan! Rin is sick. There is _blood_!" Her eyes burned with tears.

"No, no, it's _normal_, Rin-chan!" Kagome pulled her back and held her shoulders firmly, looking at her unwaveringly. "It's all a part of growing up. I mean, hey," she cocked her head back with a wry smile. "It happens to me all the time!"

Sesshoumaru stiffened where he stood.


	15. Crickets

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**A/N**: I've been enjoying the reviews so far! To show my thanks, here's a longer chapter. :)  
**Words: **1,107

**Crickets**

Kagome sat beside Rin on the futon while the girl chattered endlessly. She smiled gently, nodding as Rin told her about the crickets. _Definitely feeling better now._

After her crying in the front room had settled down enough, Kagome, promising to explain everything, asked the girl to take her someplace private. Perhaps it was the thrill of showing off one's home, or possibly Kagome's own admittance to having gone through "_the sickness_", that had given Rin a small, yet noticeable, spring in her step as she guided Kagome down a narrow hallway and up a _narrower_ angled staircase. As they had reached the second floor, Rin's pressure on Kagome's hand loosened comfortably and she took on the role of a meek tour guide.

"This is where Jaken-sama reads to Rin," she had pointed to a room filled with books- shelves were entirely stocked, tall piles of halphazardly stacked volumes sat below the window, and another set of tattered, delicate scrolls that looked older than _the island, _was nestled under a side-table in the corner.

Kagome's jaw hung fractionally low in awe as she had tried to take in what she could at their rather brisk pace.

"This is Sesshoumaru-sama's room, but he doesn't like Rin to enter without permission." She had looked up at her, giving her a tentative smile, and Kagome knew she was trying to be brave despite her confusion. Her eyes suddenly twinkled, "Maybe Kagome-chan can ask _Sesshoumaru_-sama to see!"

Kagome had paused, then skeptically looked at the closed screen. First a home, now a bedroom- the littlest things seemed surprising. She had tried to picture Sesshoumaru tucked snugly into a down comforter, clad in pajamas. _Silk_, she mused, nearly sniggering. With smiling eyes, Kagome mustered up an earnest look as she had leaned down to Rin. "I bet his room's pretty impressive."

Rin nodded.

Kagome hummed, "Yeah, but I think I'd like to see _your_ room instead."

Rin's grin had erupted as she grabbed hold of Kagome's hand and pulled her quickly to another room. She placed her hand on the paneling of the door, then paused for effect and shot Kagome another smile. "This is Rin's room!"

At first, after Rin had showed her _everything:_ her bed, her dolls, her combs, her quilt, her clothes, her _masses_ of wilted flowers. When they finally sat down, Kagome struggled to initiate the topic of conversation. However, seeing Rin's pink-tinged face, downcast gaze, and restless wriggling, she took a breath and smiled, remembering how strange it was for _her _when she was Rin's age. She placed a hand on Rin's head and ruffled her hair.

Rin had looked up, surprised, then blushed even further upon noticing Kagome's "here I go" expression. Kagome had covered the pure basics- what was happening and _very vaguely _why, but Rin's discomfort mixed with relief mixed _even further_ with exhaustion at such a late hour caused the girl to avoid eye contact and pick at the hem of her red obi to the point where it would probably need to be sewn up. Therefore, Kagome had decided to spare her and delve into details in the morning. Yawning sleepily, she amended: _Or afternoon_.

Now Kagome sat on the girl's bed, listening to her talk about Sesshoumaru-sama's pond and Sesshoumaru-sama's woods and Sesshoumaru-sama's garden, where Jaken had scolded her for catching crickets and bringing them inside. She had relaxed considerably and excitedly took advantage of Kagome's company.

"Jaken-sama was mad when he found a cricket in his tea, but he didn't look in the teacup before he poured the water. Jaken-sama blamed Rin, but Jaken-sama did not pay attention." She shook her head glumly, missing her crickets.

Kagome chuckled. She patted Rin's forearm to get her attention, "You know, when I was a kid, I _really_ liked caterpillars."

Rin's wide eyes peeked up at her. "Did Kagome-chan take them home?"

Grinning, Kagome nodded. "My mom gave me a jar to put them in." She motioned with her hands, "I'd put little twigs and leaves in there and the caterpillars would move around. Maybe tomorrow we could find a jar for _you_, then Jaken won't have anything to be upset about!"

Rin's excited laughter echoed through the hall and down the stairs, faintly surprising Sesshoumaru. Setting his brush on a loose cloth near his bottle of ink, he turned toward the direction of the stairway, eyebrow lifted. Kagome and Rin had been gone no longer than it had taken him to read through one minor scroll and begin a single line of writing.

For _two days_ Rin had cried and refused to leave her bedroom. No one that entered had done anything to pacify the girl, but then, no one completely understood. Sesshoumaru preferred seclusion at the pavillion, but the attendants he _did_ have were all youkai. On the second day, Sesshoumaru himself had grown desperate. And now Rin was _laughing_.

A polite rapping on the shoji redirected his attention to a tall inu-youkai with a patient expression on his youthful face. "My lord, shall I check on the girl?"

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. If Rin was laughing, perhaps the miko had been successful in giving solace. Were that the case, it wouldn't hurt to confirm her state. He nodded at the youkai and resumed his writing.

The demon bowed courteously, then allowed himself one more swift look at the taiyoukai before exiting the room.

Smiling to himself as he heard yet another squeal of delight coming from upstairs, he fluidly made his way towards the source of the noise. As he reached the entrance to Rin's room, he saw her sitting in front of the miko, hands clasped together, eyes bright, while the priestess gestured wildly about what he presumed to be butterflies. Shaking his head lightheartedly at the human's animated "flying", he tapped against the wooden panel.

Two pairs of eyes met his, one sparkling with youthful pleasure and the other somewhat startled.

Kagome tensed, instantly recognizing the man as a youkai. He stood tall, head just inches from the ceiling, with shoulder-length, charcoal-gray hair, pale skin, and pointed ears. Though his youki was striking, what might have caused her muscles to loosen up a bit were his amiable blue eyes. He seemed to pose no threat. Seeing his diplomatic nod, she offered him one as well.

"I see you are faring much better, Rin-chan." His words were tender.

Grinning wildly, Rin stood from the futon with determination. "Takuma-san! Kagome-chan will get Rin a home for her crickets!"


	16. Friends

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **386

**Friends**

Takuma's laugh came out in a deep rumble, and canines peeked through his crooked smile. Rin's excitement was contagious. He crouched to Rin's level as she darted towards him and grabbed his clawed hands with a little bounce. "Isn't that wonderful, Takuma-san?!"

Takuma nodded affectionately, lifting and lowering his hands to coincide with her jumps. "That's _tremendous_, Rin-chan."

Kagome delightedly noted Rin's satisfaction at Takuma's acclamation and couldn't help her smile.

Rin's jumping came to a halt. "Takuma-san should meet Kagome-chan." She pulled him over to the miko, who abruptly stood at Rin's words. "She is a friend." Rin grinned at Takuma, then grabbed Kagome's hand, pulled her forward, and backed away.

Amused, Kagome smiled up at the demon, mentally considering how he _towered_ over her. Takuma was at least a foot and a half taller than she was- possibly a head taller than Sesshoumaru, even. She felt so small in his presence, but she disregarded it. Unceremoniously jutting out an arm, she exclaimed, "It's always nice to meet a friend of Rin-chan's."

Takuma blinked at her extended hand. It was most a most unusual action coming from a lady. He had heard fragments about the miko from Rin and from the other demons at the pavillion and many had remarked on her... quirks. Tentatively gripping her hand, he straightened as she shook his firmly before replying, "Likewise, Kagome-sama."

"Ohh," she dismissively waved her hand with a nervous laugh, "Just Kagome." Honorifics had always made her uncomfortable.

_What an odd creature. _Takuma tilted his head at her, then glanced down at Rin, who was positively _beaming_. Smiling back, he nodded at Kagome. "Of course, _just Kagome_. I am Takuma, attendant for our Sesshoumaru-sama-"

"And friend of Rin," the little girl added with a sleepy smile.

Kagome lightheartedly shook her head, entertained by her infatuation with the youkai. "Rin-chan, it's time for bed." She returned her attention to Takuma. "Will you let Sesshoumaru-sama know I'll be down soon? He probably wants to talk."

With a polite nod following his somewhat bemused expression, he wished Rin a good night and set off to deliver his message.

Kagome placed her hands on her hips and cast a sideways glance at Rin. "Let's get you cleaned up, shall we?"

Rin flushed.


	17. Exploring

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **650

**Exploring**

In the short time it took to prepare Rin for bed, Kagome had managed to overlook her arranged meeting with the taiyoukai. She instead opted to explore the second floor, letting her curiosity get the better of her. Though the house was of a substantial size, Kagome found the layout relatively easy to understand and was soon peeking into any open door she passed.

One room was exceptionally sizable, but had nothing in it but a large wardrobe and two rolled bamboo mats. _Maybe Sesshoumaru-sama's into yoga_, she chortled. The room right across from it was undeniably a bedroom, but did not seem vacant. A cornflower-blue kimono was draped over a small stool and a pretty hair pin sat on the vanity. Feeling as though she was intruding, Kagome stepped away and continued her journey down the hall.

She sauntered past Sesshoumaru's room, sparing it a fleeting glance, and mosied into the dimly lit library. Despite not being the most avid reader of her generation, she was still able to admire the collection. The books were old and delicately bound, something she was sure was difficult to come by in this era. If anyone from this time period could step into her city library, she was sure they'd be dumbstruck. Half ensnared in her own thoughts, she had only just _barely_ registered the candle in the hallway flickering. Kagome spun around quickly, suddenly nervous in the unfamiliar space.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she placed a hand over her chest, exhaling. She gave him a crooked smile as she willed her heartbeat to slow.

Sesshoumaru took in her disheveled appearance. He lifted his chin as he curiously observed the relief in her scent after she recognized him. "I was told you would come to the main room." His gaze shifted to the room behind her, "I see that you are easily distracted."

Kagome grinned shyly, "_Anyone_ would be with all these books." She peered around the dark room before looking up at him. "It's an unbelievable collection!" Kagome watched him as he straightened, just barely, and again looked behind her with the tiniest glint of pride in his eye. She smiled, "Have you read them all?"

"I have little time to read, miko."

"Oh, you can't be _that_ busy."

"Hn."

Kagome sighed and stepped into the hallway next to him, dismissing his clipped responses.

Sesshoumaru watched her scratch her arm, then pat the lap of her stained kimono. "There's no saving this one, huh?" She gave him a sardonic smile.

He gave her a contemplative look. "Perhaps it would serve as a suitable smock in the kitchen," he replied offhandedly.

Kagome blinked at him, perplexed. She followed briskly after the taiyoukai as he strode past her down the hallway. Craning her neck to see his face, she knitted her brows together. "Sesshoumaru-sama, was that a," she wrinkled her nose, "...a joke?"

Through half-lidded eyes, he spared her a quick look but said nothing.

Kagome laughed, incredulous.

"It is late."

She nodded, still feeling giddy about being at the receiving end of a joke from Inuyasha's steely older brother. Not a very _good_ one, but...

Sesshoumaru ignored her grins and glances as they walked, briefly pointing out that the facilities were located on the main floor, as well as a bath. He stopped abruptly at the end of the hall, causing a contemplative Kagome to bump into his back. She muttered an apology with a sincere smile, but huffed when he ignored her.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head toward one of the rooms. "You will sleep here. There is spare clothing in the chest." Before she could mumble her thanks, he continued. "I will send an attendant in the morning to escort you to your meal. We will then discuss... matters further."

Kagome watched him retreat down the hall. Sighing at the ceiling, she slid the door open and ambled in.


	18. Yellow

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **458

**Yellow**

Soft rapping sounded from a distance, then nothing. Another meek set of taps on taut rice paper, then again nothing. This time, a firmer pounding echoed around her. Kagome's brows furrowed.

"...ko-sam..."

Groaning, she turned away and buried her nose in the plush beneath her.

"Miko-sama," a gentle pat on the shoulder, "Sesshoumaru-sama requires your presence."

Her eyes opened slowly as she tried to recollect her surroundings. Turning her head toward the voice, she blinked away the residue of sleep. "Sesshoumaru-sama?" she yawned.

The older youkai nodded politely, a hint of a smile in her gray eyes.

Kagome sat up hastily, surprised at the unfamiliar company. The woman was short and portly, with deep creases in her rounded face. As she turned to procure an outfit from the chest, Kagome spotted a red lotus pin placed just above her long braid. Smiling to herself, she recognized the woman as the resident of the bedroom with the blue kimono. Knowing that she, too, lived in the house was comforting.

Placing a very simple yellow yukata across Kagome's futon, the woman bowed and turned to leave, stopping at the door to offer a reminder, "Kagome-sama's lessons with Rin-chan will begin this afternoon."

She gaped as the door slid shut. Her lessons _begin_ today? Throwing the covers off of herself, consequentially flinging the yukata onto the ground, Kagome ran to the door, slid it open, and shouted down the hall, "What do you mean _lessons_?!" Chest heaving, she stared at the empty hallway.

_How many lessons did he _expect_?_ She sighed heavily as she walked over to the crumple of yellow piled on the floor. Sesshoumaru was going to need a stern talking-to. She thought she was only supposed to help Rin start her journey through womanhood, and that would not take _lessons_.

Gripping the fabric and yanking it up in frustration, she felt the cloth snag. The sound of tearing made the blood rush from her face- so much so, she nearly fell. She gently bent to lift the yukata with unsteady hands. A gap in the floorboard had been both wide and jagged enough to catch the fabric, tearing a large hole along the hem when she pulled on it.

Kagome swallowed stiffly, throat dry. _What do I do_? There was no way she could wear it in it's damaged state, and Sesshoumaru would be less than pleased for _sure_. Looking around hurriedly, she spotted the chest and leapt to it, swinging it open with a grunt. She noted with a painstaking amount of displeasure how _little_ she had to choose from, but, taking a deep breath, she knew it would have to do.

Pulling out her only option, she cringed.


	19. Yukata

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **267

**Yukata**

It was well into the morning now- the sleep schedules of a human were beyond his capacity for patience. Not only did he wait for the priestess the night before, but he was forced to do so _again_ this morning.

Tracing a clawed finger around the teacup's rim, he felt his frustration breaching the cusp of composure. Fortunately, he could hear the girl at the end of the stairs.

An attendant appeared at his side, "Might I pour you another cup, milord?"

Nodding, Sesshoumaru lifted his gaze as Kagome clumsily shuffled into the room behind two very amused domestics. For a fraction of a second, surprise swept over his face.

As the two female youkai announced her presence with determined solemnity, Sesshoumaru took in the drab, olive yukata that swallowed her frame. With one hand, she held the bunched fabric close to her side (to aid in walking, he presumed) while the other was well tucked away in a mass of material. A black obi had been wrapped around her waist enough times to protrude at the sides and she kept a shoulder lifted to prevent the yukata from sliding down her arm.

"_Oh_," breathed the older youkai who had chosen the yellow yukata, looking quite floored, while Takuma bit the inside of the his cheeks.

Kagome flushed deeply. She summoned the courage to glance up at Sesshoumaru's aloof expression and found that, strangely enough, his lack of reaction encouraged her. Smiling timidly, she lifted the skirt further and took a step forward, only to stop abruptly as she saw the corner of his mouth twitch upward.


	20. Resolve

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **504

**Resolve**

Lifting her chin haughtily, Kagome wrinkled her nose at him, a blush speckling across her cheeks. She dropped the fabric once she reached the table and sat across from him.

"I see you chose to dress yourself this morning, miko-sama." Kagome looked up at the older youkai as she poured her tea, mirth sparkling in her kind eyes. "I apologize if my selection was not to your preference."

Sesshoumaru's voice held a slight tone of amusement, "This was the... preferable alternative?"

Her blush doubled and she fumbled over her words. "I... er, it ripped."

"Well, I think Kagome-san does it justice, don't you, my lord?"

She smiled appreciatively at Takuma's blatant lie. At least he tried.

"More than one would believe possible," Sesshoumaru replied heedlessly, eyeing the fabric with distaste.

Kagome started, turning toward him with inquisitive eyes. She was unsure whether it was an insult directed at the yukata or a compliment towards herself, but it was surprising nonetheless.

With barely a moment's pause, Sesshoumaru returned to the matter at hand. "Woman," he began.

"Kagome," she corrected with a smile.

He paused contemplatively, then continued, "You will be instructing Rin this afternoon. She requires female guidance and basic human comprehension. Your lessons will take place in the library."

Clearing her throat, she gingerly fingered the side of the teacup. "Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought you brought me here to help Rin-chan with her, um, _situation_. That can be done in an hour or two. I really think she's-"

"Kagome," he interjected, surprising her for the third time that morning. "Rin is young. She assuredly has many questions that this Sesshoumaru cannot answer. If it had been as trivial as one afternoon's worth of lessons, I would not have sought you out with such urgency."

"But-"

"The jewel has been destroyed, Naraku has been defeated, there is nothing imperative tying you to your village. Surely you could spare some time to advise Rin."

"Kagome-chan will stay?!" Rin removed her hand from the domestic's at the door and ran across the room, wrapping her arms around Kagome's neck. Her smile reached both ears as she glanced from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back. "To be with Rin?"

Despite the decision she knew she _wanted_ to make, Kagome felt a tug at her lips, slowly shattering her resolve. It was endearing to see her this excited. Reaching a hand up to smooth Rin's bangs, she sighed. Maybe the girl really _was _lonely. Even with all the attendants around, Rin had no one to relate to. She supposed it would be alright if she took some time off to teach her a few essentials about growing up; perhaps to answer what questions she may have that the gods knew Sesshoumaru could not (or would not) answer.

Smiling, she pulled Rin into a one-armed hug, "Of course I'll stay, Rin-chan." She peered over Rin's shoulder at Sesshoumaru's diminutive smirk and stuck a finger out at him, shooting him a pointed look. "One week."

"Hn."


	21. Presence

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **611

**Presence**

After spending the last day and a half worrying and wondering and wavering, she could finally sit down and just breathe for a while. The attendants of had been kind enough to show her to the back of the house, and she had dragged her oversized skirt through the grass and mud to sit on a large rock beside the pond. Pulling the excess fabric over her knees, she remarked on the beauty of the land around the pavilion.

At this particular time of day, the sun had already set past the peaks of the trees. It was a little blinding, sure, but it still made for a stunning sight when she squinted.

Not long after heaving a contented sigh, she felt a presence behind her- a familiar youki, but not one she could readily distinguish.

A red-patterned sleeve slipped through her peripherals, however, and she relaxed a little. "Hey," she greeted lamely.

Sesshoumaru stood wordlessly to her right.

Straightening a little, she cleared her throat, a teasing smile playing on her lips. "Second sunset in a row, Sesshoumaru-sama." She peeked up at him, watching him glance at her quizzically. "Am I intruding on your personal time or did you just want to bond?"

He lifted a brow at her impudence. "Coincidence," was his only reply before turning back to the watch the sun.

Her smile widened and the tinge of regret she felt after speaking had diminished completely. Pondering his presence, she tilted her head, "Did you want to say something?"

"I have sent Jaken to inform Inuyasha of your undertaking."

Kagome almost jumped to her feet. She twisted on the rock to better face him. "Really? Thank you!"

"That is not necessary. I was merely keeping to my word."

"Still," she mumbled, smiling crookedly, "Thanks."

"Hn." Then after a moment, he spoke again, "Rin's lessons."

She nodded, slouching to lean her chin on the back of her hand. "It was a little awkward at first, I think. She didn't want to listen," she laughed fondly, staring at the reflection of the sunset in the pond. "But she was very brave and now knows what's happening to her body."

It was strange how comfortable she felt discussing this with Sesshoumaru. Sure, she wasn't delving into mortifying details but she also wasn't feeling all too flustered about him bringing it up.

Sesshoumaru's grunt of approval further provoked this nonchalance of hers. It might have been her lack of sleep the night before that put her in such a playful mood, or perhaps it was her dinner with Rin and Takuma and their silly antics that did it, but she tilted her head up to meet his gaze, grinning impishly. "Would you like a quick overview so you can answer some questions after I leave?"

Stiffening instantly, Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes at her, detecting her placid scent and the merriment in her voice. "I suggest you do not become _too_ comfortable around this Sesshoumaru, priestess." As he stepped past the door and into the house, he paused, ears twitching when he heard her chuckle and mutter a quiet reply, "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

He turned his head to look at the girl on the rock. She had made it through the entire day without asking for a change of clothes or asking him to reconsider her stay. She was a priestess in a house full of demons and yet she was polite and courteous to them all. And here, despite his warning to be mindful of her _place_, she had simply humored him.

Shaking his head in irritation, he slid the door shut behind him. She truly was a strange creature.


	22. Tiptoe

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **517

**Tiptoe**

The next morning had begun early. Kagome, having gone to bed a little after sunset the night before, had woken up just after dawn. Taking the time to gather the spare yukata Takuma had graciously left her, along with a few bathing essentials from the wardrobe, she tiptoed down the hall.

As she walked, Kagome remarked on how eerily quiet a house full of youkai could be. Chances were, most probably hadn't slept a wink that night. She stopped at Rin's room to press an ear against the shoji, motherly instinct taking brief hold. The sound of a quilt rustling calmed her, and she resumed her walk. Stepping forward, a heavy creak greeted the weight of her foot and she cringed, casting a half-expectant glance over her shoulder. For a while she stood there; waiting, listening, worrying- but nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, she bundled the items closer to her chest and continued.

"Kagome-chan," came a voice from behind her. Turning, she saw Rin's head peaking out from behind her door. A sleepy grin greeted her.

Crouching down, she patted the girl's bangs with an apologetic smile, "Morning, Rin-chan. Did I wake you?"

Rin shook her head, sliding the door open fully. When she caught a glimpse of the items in Kagome's arms, she bounced in place. "Will Kagome-chan eat breakfast with Rin after her bath?"

Kagome chuckled, "Sure. We can even start your lessons a little early today." She winked.

Rin's smile faltered and Kagome noticed it with a chortle. "Only one more embarrassing lecture, I promise." As she uttered the words, Kagome felt her stomach twist. Today she had resolved to give Rin '_the talk_'.

She was almost positive that the girl had never gotten it before. In fact, she was pretty sure that _most_ girls in this era had never gotten an extensive 'bird and the bees' lecture. She wouldn't be all that surprised to know that the girl had no clue about _birthing_, more or less _conception_. Taking in Rin's abashed expression, she shot her the best brave smile she could muster. "It'll be okay! When I was your age, my mom sat me down and told me exactly the same thing I'll tell you!"

Rin tilted her head, interest piqued. "She did?"

Kagome nodded, "Mhmm, and even though it was awkward at first, in the end I was glad she told me!"

Rin fidgeted, rubbing her toe against the wooden panelling. "So... Kagome-chan will teach Rin what Kagome-chan's mother taught her?"

Her shoulders relaxed and she tucked a messy bundle of hair behind Rin's ear. "Don't be so worried, Rin-chan. You'll make me doubt myself," she laughed.

Rin pulled back, a panicked expression on her face. "No-"

"_Shh_, I was just teasing." Nodding behind the girl, she gently pushed her back into her room. "Now go get ready for your day. I'll see you after my bath."

As she retreated down the hall, she took a deep breath. Never did she think she'd be giving anyone 'the talk' so early on in her life.

**(A/N: **Rin gets the dreaded 'talk' throughout the next couple of chapters, causing a bit of confusion, embarrassing curiosity, and questions for both Kagome _and_ Sesshoumaru.**)**


	23. Red

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **221

**Red**

Rin looked absolutely appalled. Her cheeks matched the red sleeves of her kimono as raised her hands to her face.

Kagome cleared her throat, looking rather pale herself. "Come on, Rin-chan, it's not so bad!"

Rin drew a shaky breath. "Why is Kagome-chan _talking_ about such things?" she squeaked out, peeking at her from behind her fingers.

Kagome threw her hands onto the table, startling Rin. Taking in Kagome's no-nonsense expression, she placed her hands in her lap and stared a metaphorical hole into the table.

"It's all perfectly normal, Rin-chan." Her voice was clear and stern, and thankfully did not betray her trembling nerves. Still, she offered her a contrite smile.

Swallowing what Kagome oddly suspected to be nausea, Rin nodded and met her instructor's gaze.

Kagome sighed, preparing herself. She had just (very, very awkwardly) described the differences between men and women, and roughly explained to her how a woman gives birth. Rin's blush had begun as they had gone over the gists of the male anatomy, and then had deepened further upon her gaining the knowledge that, not only had _she_ once come from someplace so personal, but that one day in her future, her _child_ would be delivered via a similar area.

Little did she know, however, that Kagome was only just_ beginning_.


	24. Normal

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **1,115

**Normal**

"When you get older, Rin-chan, you'll meet a boy and fall in love." She ran her hand down the length of Rin's hair comfortingly. "He'll be handsome and giving and _kind_, and you'll want to start a family with him."

Rin's eyes sparkled at the romantic notion. She nodded shyly.

Kagome paused, assessing the best way to segue into the main topic. "Rin-chan, do you... want to have kids someday?"

Rin's timid smile was answer enough, prompting Kagome to continue. "Well, do you know how babies are made?"

Rin then blinked at her. She shook her head.

Kagome scratched her nose- an awkward habit. "When you care about someone, Rin-chan, like Takuma-san or Sayuri-sama or your other friends, what do you do to show them how you feel?" She started hesitantly.

Rin poked her lip with her finger, thinking seriously. "Rin will hug them and draw pictures for them."

"And what about when you travelled with Sesshoumaru-sama? Did you hug the all villagers you met?"

Rin cocked her head back and shook it slowly, as though the idea was preposterous.

She lifted a finger, "Exactly! Because they weren't your friends. You weren't that close, right?"

Rin nodded cautiously, confused at how this had to do with making babies.

"Well, when you really love someone, as more than a friend- as a life partner- you'll treat _them_ differently, too."

She nodded in frail understanding. "So Rin will not hug her husband?"

Kagome gave a strangled laugh. "Er, you will, but you'll do _more_ than just that..."

As Kagome elaborated, Rin tilted her head and drew her brows together. Slowly, Rin's confusion turned to shock, which morphed into horror, and finally faded into near-tears.

Breathing out, Kagome patted the silent girl's arm. "You listened really well, Rin-chan. Do you, erm, have any questions?"

Rin didn't move, she merely sat there with a concerned look on her little face. Kagome squirmed in her seat, worried that her explanation had been _too_ in depth for this time period and that she had unwittingly traumatized the girl. But then Rin spoke up in a quaky little voice, "So... Rin will only do _that _with the person she falls in love with?"

"_Only_ that person," she nodded. Then for extra measure she added, "When you're _much_ older." After another second's pause, she amended, "And when you're living together."

"Does it... hurt?"

A bead of sweat fell below her neck. "Well, a little. It depends on the person, I think. But, um, not the whole... time."

Rin nodded again. Then, with a curious look in her eye, she asked, "Does Kagome-chan love anyone?"

Kagome blushed. "Um, no. Not really." She gave a nervous laugh, hoping Rin would take the hint rather than asking her outright if she'd ever slept with anyone.

"Why not? Kagome-chan is old enough!" She defended.

"Er, it takes a while to find that special someone, Rin-chan. It's perfectly normal to take your time."

A rapping on the shoji made both girls jump. As a bowing domestic made her hasty exit, Kagome peered questioningly at the stony taiyoukai. Sesshoumaru had felt the tension that clouded the room from his study on the main floor at the far end of the pavilion. Now that he was in library _with_ them, it was almost _overwhelming_. Nose twitching, he glanced from Rin to Kagome. "My presence is required in the North. I will be back this evening before dinner."

As though he hadn't said a word, Rin interjected with a thoughtful look, "Does Sesshoumaru-sama have someone he loves?"

Kagome squeaked at the question, looking at the youkai nervously.

He tilted his head at Rin, then took notice of the spike of embarrassment in Kagome's scent. Her prompt variation of emotions was becoming quite amusing. Glancing back at his ward, he considered her inquiry.

Kagome watched him- she could almost_ see_ the gears turning in his head. Sesshoumaru did not hurry, and Kagome speculated that he was carefully formulating an answer for Rin's sake. Or at least, so she hoped. As a passing thought, she was surprised to find that she was somewhat curious about his answer.

But when it came, she was sorely disappointed. "Love is human, Rin."

Huffing at him, Kagome crossed her arms. "Don't tell her _that._" It was one thing to lie, but it was an entirely different matter to shoot down a little girl's tender beliefs.

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. He wasn't expecting a scolding. Rin had asked and Sesshoumaru had answered. Humans, who lacked power, size, and strength, formed links to make their way through their short lives in similar company. Ironically, though the bond may provide an added protection, it ultimately yielded yet another weakness. Youkai, who lived for centuries and possessed few equals, required no such permanent association. Demons had _freedom_. Many mated, but most were for titles or for peace. His father was proof enough- taking one mate, then consorting with another; a human. The miko did not understand, therefore she had no right to chastise him.

But Rin wasn't fazed. Pushing further, she ventured, "If Sesshoumaru-sama has never loved, does that mean Sesshoumaru-sama has never... been with a woman?"

Kagome almost fell over. Holding herself up with a wobbly arm, she felt an onset of severe muscle atrophy. A blinding darkness flashed before her eyes. Daring to glance up at Sesshoumaru's dumbstruck expression, she saw his lip twitch. Sesshoumaru's glare was soon directed towards her, followed closely by a scowl.

"_Priestess_," he drawled dangerously.

Kagome laughed awkwardly, steering clear of imagining what he must have been thinking of her and her 'lessons'. "Rin-chan, some questions are better kept to yourself. Sesshoumaru-sama's personal life is none of our-"

"Is Sesshoumaru-sama waiting for someone... someone beautiful and kind and giving?"

Kagome vaguely recognized her reiterated words. Sinking further in her seat, she considered (gently) shoving Rin into the bookshelf.

Obviously feeling much bolder (much to Kagome's dismay), Rin continued, completely oblivious to Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes and clenched jaw. "But wait. Sesshoumaru-sama, do humans and youkai become pregnant the same way?"

"R-Rin-chan-"

Dismissing her previous question, Rin smiled and stood, interrupting Kagome's train of thought. She walked over to Sesshoumaru, who warmed slightly at her approach, and grabbed his wrist, patting his clawed hand with one of her own. Taking his silence as shame, she met his gaze with deep understanding. "It's alright, Sesshoumaru-sama. Don't feel embarrassed." She affectionately glanced back at the quivering Kagome, "Kagome-chan has never been with a man either." Returning her gaze to Sesshoumaru, she concluded. "It is perfectly normal."


	25. Nothing

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **395

**Nothing**

Kagome could not move. If it were possible for humans to disintegrate, she surely would have at this point. Never in a million years could she have imagined such a scenario.

"Miko."

She started, meeting his rigid gaze.

"When I return, we will talk." Gently slipping his hand from Rin's, Sesshoumaru stiffly marched out of the library.

"Kagome-chan,"

Kagome peeked up at the little girl, who had a troubled look on her face.

"Did Rin-chan say something wrong?"

Exhaling loudly, Kagome fell back onto the wooden floor. She threw an arm over her eyes and mumbled a quick, "You did just fine, Rin-chan."

And she had. Rin acted upon her curiosity, as curiosity about such things was customary for a child. Kagome would just have to explain later that some people were not as accepting of certain questions. As Rin bent down to pat Kagome's arm, the priestess thought about Sesshoumaru's demand. She wasn't as worried as she knew she should have been. Rin had already divulged to the inu-youkai that she was a virgin so there was little else Sesshoumaru could do or say that would induce such strong feelings of humiliation. Sighing, she supposed he might make her explain Rin's behavior; perhaps tell _him_ what she told Rin to make her ask those inappropriate questions.

Shuddering visibly, Kagome felt Rin's grip on her forearm tighten. She moved her arm and smiled at the girl. "I'm okay, Rin-chan. I think I'm just... tired."

Rin didn't look convinced but nodded anyway. "Kagome-chan should rest. Rin will find Sayuri-sama instead." Smiling sheepishly, she gave her one more pat before standing up and hopping out of the room.

Kagome sat up, placing her chin on the table and rubbing her temples. It was strange knowing that a human child had succeeded in making one of the strongest youkai she'd ever met feel uncomfortable. And technically under _her _guidance. It was funny, actually, now that she thought about it. The situation itself was enough to make her sick, but as a memory, she found herself grinning a bit impishly.

Shaking her head, she sighed. Sesshoumaru had asked her to instruct Rin about being a woman and she _had_. There was nothing he could say that would make her feel _guilty_ or _ashamed_ of what she had taught her.

Well, almost nothing.


	26. Substitute

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **457

**Substitute**

After waking up from an unplanned nap that had lasted long enough to leave her shoulders aching, Kagome meandered through the hall and down the stairs. Sesshoumaru had left hours ago and Rin was most likely with Sayuri. Kagome wrinkled her nose. She had heard stories about the youkai at breakfast and at dinner the night before, yet she still had no idea _who_ this Sayuri was.

Kagome dragged a finger along the wooden panelling lining the staircase as she descended. She sighed plaintively. Even though it was nice to have some time for herself, she rather missed Rin's excitable chatter. It was silly, she knew, especially considering Rin was probably only a few rooms away and it had barely been a few hours since she'd last seen her. And even though it had only been a couple of days, in this large house full of unfamiliar faces, Kagome felt a little lonely. Strange as it was to say, the twelve-year-old was her best friend at the pavilion. Or perhaps her only friend. She heaved another sigh and jumped down from the last step.

"That is an awful lot of sighs, Kagome."

Startled, Kagome lifted her head, spotting a figure leaning against a nearby frame. She smiled at him, happy to hear a voice other than her own. "Takuma-san!"

He stepped forward, "You are unhappy." He pointed out with a tilt of his head.

She laughed nervously, dismissively waving her hand at his words. "Ohh, no... I'm just bored!" She shifted slightly and looked down before admitting, "I'm not used to not having anyone to talk to."

Takuma bent forward, peering at her from under her bangs. "That isn't true."

She blinked at him. "It's not?"

"Rin-chan is near."

Kagome gave him a small smile. She was thankful for his persistent attempts to make her feel better. He was usually quiet and acquiescent, but he could be very personable at times. Throughout her stay, whenever she had come across a particularly tough situation, he had thrown in a few comments here and there to raise her spirits. This was another one of those circumstances. "She is," she offered.

"Ahh," he breathed in emphasized understanding, bending down a little further to meet her downcast gaze, "but a child is not quite the company you yearn for."

Now that it was said out loud, she couldn't help but agree. She hoped her expression didn't look as guilty as she felt.

Taking her silence as affirmation, Takuma straightened. "Well, I offer my company in the absence of your companions. If you'd like."

Angling her head, she felt a broad grin blossom across her face. Takuma was certainly proving to be one worthy of Rin's innocent affection.

**(A/N:** Sorry this measly chapter is the only one for the day; I've been busy with university exams and overtime at work, and I have been _miserable_. Also, backtracking- sorry it's _measly_ to begin with! Sometimes fillers are needed to enhance characters.**)**


	27. Host

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **342

**Host**

With a doe clasped securely in his arm, he sprinted through the forest. His arrival in the North had been welcomed generously, despite his brief stay. Matters had be tended to and peace had been maintained, but Sesshoumaru had found it difficult to refrain from thinking about the morning's events.

Just as he had come to a stop, a rustling to his left caught his attention. A large rabbit peered at him through the brush unblinkingly. With a twitch of his nose, Sesshoumaru turned away and poised himself to run, but hesitated. He looked back at the rabbit, then eyed his doe.

It would be a far cry from honesty is he were to say he wanted to please the priestess. He could care less. But while he had no desire to indulge her, Kagome had _clearly_ enjoyed the rabbit days ago and he was a lord with obligations toward his guests, frustrating as they may be. It was possible that Kagome did not like deer- he would be an inconsiderate host to disregard her preferences now that he knew what they were, especially after she had accepted his request.

He scowled slightly. Even though she _had_ accepted, her methods and the information she provided Rin seemed reprehensible.

A thought struck him. Despite his power and rank, Sesshoumaru knew very little about the human species. Perhaps due to such a short lifespan, humans sped through _all_ aspects of existence, including mating and the instructions that go along with it. Many male and female youkai were not permitted to be tutored on such things until they've come of age. For several youkai orders, it would take well over a century to even be introduced to the subject. However, youkai had the luxury of a nearly immortal existence with very few reasons to hurry. Humans did not.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Regardless, the miko would have to explain herself.

Hearing rustling yet again as the rabbit retreated into the forest, he dropped the doe and began his hunt afresh.


	28. Eager

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **142

**Eager**

Kagome smiled as she watched the girl's eyes light up. Rin was almost in tears by the time her fingers brushed down the glass. She met Kagome's eyes, who then excitedly grinned up at Takuma.

"Ka-Kagome-chan... Takuma-san... this is-" her breath caught as she curled her hands into fists underneath her chin, "a home for Rin's crickets?"

"Takuma-san found it! Do you like it?" Kagome eagerly leaned forward.

Rin nodded fervidly, now holding the jar close to her chest. "Can we look for crickets now?"

Takuma chuckled. "It is dark, Rin-chan. We must wait until morning."

The little girl's face fell, much to Kagome's amusement. _Rin-chan is adorable._

"Besides," he continued, inclining his head toward the door with an unnoticeable sniff. "Sesshoumaru-sama has returned."

The smile on Rin's face returned full force. Kagome's, however, instantly diminished.


	29. Speculation

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **463

**Speculation**

Kagome swallowed heavily. She tried to avert her eyes but no matter where she looked, his stare would pull her attention back toward him almost magnetically.

Rin was prattling away about her day, holding her jar tightly to her chest with one arm and gesturing frantically with the other. Sesshoumaru nodded periodically, as if on cue, but never once removed his penetrating gaze from Kagome.

She looked down at her lap for what must have been the dozenth time within the past twenty minutes, fists balled. Since he had gotten back, his scrutiny had put her on edge. He had dropped off his kill, changed out of his armor, and immediately put all of his effort into making her uncomfortable. Kagome furrowed her brows. It was getting annoying. She understood that she deserved this... _attention_- she understood that very well. But the only thing that was keeping her from giving him a piece of her mind was the reminder that he had hunted for everyone; her included.

Sesshoumaru had arrived with rabbits, much to her dismay. Still, she wasn't about to complain; she was honestly grateful for the meals she was provided. And it wasn't as though she _hated _the meat, it was just tough and _tasteless_, and usually only appealing when starving. It was just that, of all things that lurked in the woods, one would have thought the great taiyoukai of the West would have hunted down something a little more challenging. Something _tastier_. But no, he came home with _eleven _large rabbits. Kagome felt her the corner of her mouth pull a the thought of a feral Sesshoumaru specifically hunting little rabbits.

An unintentional snort escaped her. Slapping a hand over her mouth, she met Sesshoumaru's gaze again. "Sorry," she mumbled.

His eyes narrowed in thought. She was indeed strange. Though he was not one who enjoyed repeating himself, he found himself with that same assessment over and over again; almost like a mantra. The miko was unconventional in many ways. Tilting his head to the side, he wondered if her natural eccentricity was the reason behind her disagreeable teaching methods.

An attendant entered the room with a bow, disrupting Sesshoumaru's thoughts.

"Milord, dinner has been prepared."

Sesshoumaru nodded and cast a quick glance at Kagome, somewhat curious to see if her reaction would be as enthusiastic as it had been when she ate in the woods. Sniffing discreetly, he found no change in her scent.

Kagome watched him observe her and gave him a questioning look. When she noticed no signs of an answer (only a peculiar trace of disappointment flashing across his features), she turned to make her trek to the dining room with a sigh. She hoped Sesshoumaru didn't like rabbits enough to eat them _every _night.


	30. Ramble

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **295

**Ramble**

"Okay, before you say anything, let me just preface this by saying that I did exactly what _you_ told me to do. You can't expect Rin-chan to learn how to be a woman by avoiding supposedly _inappropriate_ topics." Kagome hadn't realized how nervous she was until the words started spilling out of her. "I know you're thinking it was my fault that she asked you those awkward questions, but Rin-chan's at a point in her life where she's curious about everything. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, Sesshoumaru-sama."

She took a quick breath and placed her hands on her hips, now towering over his seated form at the table. "You should thank me!" She desperately wanted to stop, but instead she kept going, "If she didn't know any of this, her future would scare her senseless. Unless you expected to keep her with you for the rest of her _life_..."

Sesshoumaru raised a brow. She was much like Rin; with an endless supply of words at her disposal. He detected her restlessness and apprehension the moment they were left alone, and it had only increased as she spoke. Consequentially, he hadn't gotten a single word in.

"And furthermore, I don't appreciate all those," she gestured with a wave of her hand, "_glares_ you've been giving me. Like I did this to you on purpose. You're lucky I respect you so much, because if you were Inuyasha, I'd-"

She blanched, cursing herself for losing control. Comparing him to his brother! What was she _thinking_? As her arms fell limply to her sides, she searched his eyes hesitantly, waiting for his reaction.

But there wasn't one. He simply sighed in annoyance. _Of course she has never been with a male._


	31. Experience

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **468

**Experience**

Kagome smiled to herself as she exited the dining room, her nerves dissipating. _That went well!_

Sesshoumaru followed closely after, breathing in her relieved scent. If it weren't beneath him to do so, he would have rolled his eyes. After Kagome had retreated into her silence, he had allowed himself the pleasure of _prolonging_ that silence to further increase her discomfort. It had been successful, and after many long moments of her fidgeting and nearly forgetting to breathe, he had ended the conversation, "I understand. You may go."

Just like that, her scent had spiked pleasantly and she had offered him a thankful (but apologetic) smile before turning to the door.

It was all very unnecessary, he deduced. After having the day to think, he had concluded that Rin's behavior was not entirely the miko's fault. And when he returned, he had intended to simply provide her with a warning as to how she went about molding Rin's fragile mind. However, as it had turned out, Kagome had spent a better part of the day thinking about the _exact same thing_, though she had been significantly more distressed about it.

He smirked slightly. Strange as she was, she was also interesting.

Kagome turned abruptly, mouth open to speak, when she caught his expression. Her brows came together and her smile waned, but then took on a kittenish quality before she could stop herself. He wasn't smiling _per se_, but... "What?"

Sesshoumaru's smirk disappeared as he detected a hint of mirth in her tone. Her scent, too, had taken on a somewhat gratifying quality. He would deny it if ever pointed out, but he found himself slightly leaning forward. "I do not recall saying anything."

"No, but you were..._ smiling_." She laughed softly.

"Hn."

She folded her arms across her chest, smiling a little wider. "What was so funny?"

Sesshoumaru quirked a brow. In less time that it would take to walk from one end of the house to the other, Kagome had gone from acute anxiety to complete ease in his presence. She once again reminded him of Rin, which inspired the theory that all human women fluctuated between emotions at a dangerously rapid pace. Or perhaps, with his luck as of late, it was just the miko and his ward.

Kagome tilted her head in an exaggerated manner, as if prompting him to hurry and answer her question.

He felt flicker of annoyance spark at her cheekiness, but decided that rather than directly putting her in her place, he would go about it via a more subtle approach. "I was deliberating over my decision of putting you in charge of Rin's schooling,"

She gave him a confused look. Weren't they past this already?

Sesshoumaru's smirk returned, "Considering you have no _experience_ in much of the subject matter."


	32. Taunt

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 193

**Taunt**

Her heart was pounding against her ribcage, yet strangely enough, very little blood was reaching her brain. She felt faint. How could he just... Something so personal! And so_ casually_!

Sesshoumaru tilted his head at her with an unusually smug expression.

"A-a-and what, you_ have_?!" Catching sight of his widening eyes, she threw her palm up towards his face and looked away, "Don't answer that!" She blushed furiously, holding her other arm up to cover her face with her sleeve. This _jerk_.

Sesshoumaru had lived for over half a millennia, yet he could not deny himself the amusement at taunting her like some child. "Then you deny Rin's implication?"

Kagome spun away from him, fully intent on storming out of the pavilion and risking getting lost or kidnapped or eaten. But as she suddenly felt his hot breath on her ear, her body went stiff and chills ran down her neck.

"Do not flatter yourself with your revealed purity, Kagome. I could smell your innocence the day that I met you," Losing himself in his game for the smallest moment, Sesshoumaru pressed his nose into her hair, "and I still can."


	33. Appeal

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **150

**Appeal**

The initial shock and paralysis did not last long. Feeling her embarrassment turn into indignation, Kagome whipped around and, without thought or hesitation, shoved the taiyoukai away with all of her might.

Sesshoumaru did not have time to register her actions, lost as he was in his goading. Though her strength was unparalleled to his, his being caught off guard had sent him back a foot and half from the miko. He stared after her, lax-jawed, as she shook her head and ran up the stairs with a scowl on her face.

When he heard her screen door slide shut, he averted his gaze from the staircase. Sesshoumaru adjusted the collar of his yukata, unconsciously grazing his fingertips over the areas the girl had pushed on.

He should have been outraged at her behavior, but somehow he felt... delighted.

Yes, Kagome was indeed proving to be a fascinating creature.


	34. Nerve

**Disclaimer:** All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 197

**Nerve**

The _nerve_ of him! Thinking that just because it was _his house_, he could treat her any way he liked. And_ say_ anything he wanted.

She threw her blanket open across the futon, blowing several strands of hair into her face. As she pulled them behind her ear, her fingers grazed her neck and sent a blush creeping up towards her face.

Then there was his _proximity_. It wasn't customary in this era for anyone to get close to anyone else without permission, a threat, or a sense of intimacy and Kagome had grown quite used to it. Now here Sesshoumaru was- qualifying with none of the above but doing it anyway. Just because he felt he could.

Huffing, Kagome fell onto the futon and buried her head underneath the pillow. It was as if he had been trying to make a fool out of her from the moment he'd _kidnapped_ her from the field. She continuously had to fight back feelings of embarrassment, which was very unlike her. Kagome had always been proud.

Peeking out from under the mass of fabric and feathers, she exhaled with resolve.

If Sesshoumaru wanted to play, Kagome would play, too.

**(A/N:** Thank you all for your kind words, by the way! Every review makes me smile. Since I feel that I've been pretty stingy with the chapters lately, I tried to get a _few_ out today to show my gratitude. I hope you're enjoying the story so far!**)**


	35. Chill

**Disclaimer:** All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 361

**Chill**

The following morning was foggy and cool. Sesshoumaru sat at the low table in the dining room, scrawling corrections across proposed treaties and waiting for his morning tea. Though the heat of the drink did not serve to provide him with warmth during the cold weather, he certainly thought of it as one of the few comforting pleasures he would permit himself to indulge in.

"My lord," A sharp-faced demoness bowed lightly and set the bronze tray on the table. "Shall I pour it for you?"

"Hn."

As her hand gripped around the ornate handle of the kyusu, a loud yawn sounded from the door frame.

"Good morning!" Kagome smiled politely at the attendant.

The youkai nodded courteously before resuming her task.

Kagome drifted over with a bounce in her step. The table was set for one and, although it had the potential to seat nearly a dozen individuals, she perched herself on the cushion nearest the slightly bewildered taiyoukai. She did not look at him, nor did she acknowledge his presence, she simply smiled and patted down her orchid yukata.

Glancing from Kagome to Sesshoumaru and back again, then down at the single cup sitting in front of her lord, the dark-haired youkai cleared her throat uneasily. "Kagome-san, would you like some tea?"

She grinned brightly, "Oh, yeah, that'd be great!"

Sesshoumaru valued his chilled mornings with his tea, his solitude, and his peace above many things in this busy, savage world. He valued his space and his time. But this morning, before he had the chance to savor his moment, Kagome had fixed herself against his side and _reached over_ his paperwork to grab_ his cup_ of tea. Never in over five centuries had he seen such a display of audacity from a human.

Kagome placed the dark tea bowl securely in her hands and breathed in the aroma with a contented sigh, "It smells _wonderful_, thank you." After offering another smile to the open-mouthed youkai and ignoring Sesshoumaru's progressively narrowing eyes, Kagome took a sip. She then turned to Sesshoumaru with a twinkle in her eye. "Did you want some tea too, Sesshoumaru-sama?"


	36. Tiring

**Disclaimer: **All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words: **354

**Tiring**

She felt giddy. Absolutely _electrified_. None of it was planned- in fact, she hoped to have a silent breakfast far away from the inu-youkai and plot until her heart gave out. However, that was clearly not what happened. As she stepped into the dining room, bitter annoyance had swept over her and she had done a petty thing. But it was _thrilling. _

Kagome was thankful the cup she held was a thick clay and porcelain blend, for had it've been even the slightest bit more delicate, her tensed, tight grip would have surely made it shatter. Taking another sip, she could barely contain her smile. He was oddly adorable when he was in a huff. _What a strange thought,_ she mused_, about someone so deadly._

Sesshoumaru sat stiffly. He hadn't spoken a word to her and he didn't intend to. The _child_. He instead waited for a second tea bowl to be brought out for him as he read over his scrolls. No, he would not dignify her with his attention.

"Good morning, Sesshoumaru sama! Kagome-chan!" Rin bounced into the room and sat herself on Sesshoumaru's other side with a mammoth grin.

"Morning, Rin-chan," Kagome leaned her body forward peered at her past Sesshoumaru's stiff form. "Did you sleep well?"

"Rin slept wonderfully! Is Kagome-chan holding lessons today?"

She nodded enthusiastically, "We'll have a fun, short lesson. And then we'll go cricket-hunting."

Rin's squeal was met with a wince as the female youkai returned with another cup. She greeted Rin softly as she placed the tray on the table, pouring in the green tea mixture.

Sesshoumaru felt his muscles loosen as he watched the liquid flow. Already this was turning out to be a tiring day, the tea would undoubtedly help. But before lifting even a finger, the little girl to his right reached out, then hesitated.

Rin looked up at him with sparkling eyes. A little blush formed on her cheeks as she offered him an uncomfortable, though hopeful, smile. "May Rin have some tea?"

He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. A bad day, indeed.


	37. Caretaker

**Disclaimer:** All but the plot to this particular story rightfully belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**Words:** 1,201

**Caretaker**

**(A/N:** Sorry I haven't uploaded in a couple of days! I was scheduled to work a lot of overtime unfortunately. However, to reward your patience, here's a longer chapter! Thank you all for reading and reviewing! You mean very much to me.**)**

Lessons passed within an hour. Rin had fared much better this time around. They talked about the increased need for proper hygiene that accompanied puberty and the many physical ways in which her body would change. Kagome had laughed as Rin had scolded her for lying about the lesson being 'fun'.

"Now we will look for crickets?"

"After lunch."

Rin slouched disappointedly but nodded, and when lunch came, she wasted no time in shoveling the food straight down her throat. Then she waited in anticipation for Kagome to finish her rice. It was as though she was eating one grain at a time. Rin felt restless.

Kagome also felt a growing anxiety at Rin's fixed stare as she ate. It was amusing to see how eager she was. Feeling charitable, she pushed her bowl aside and patted her stomach theatrically. "I'm _so_ full."

Rin got the hint. At once she stood, grabbing Kagome's wrist in one hand and holding her jar in her other. She pulled her outside and almost threw herself into the overgrown grass.

Kagome followed shortly after, laughing and squealing together when they found worms instead of crickets. Rin radiated with determination as she meticulously picked through the grass with a smile on her face. No patch was left unchecked. That smile, however, faded as minute by minute passed with no sight of a single cricket. Fifteen minutes in, Takuma had come outside and offered to help, briefly renewing Rin's hope. She scooted closer to the trees, hoping to have better luck in the shade, but again was met only with more disappointment.

Another ten minutes passed and Kagome noticed the smattering of pink across Rin's cheeks and the sheer coat of tears in her eyes. She frowned. Walking over to the dark-haired inu-youkai, she asked quietly, "Takuma-san, what happened to all the crickets?"

"Hm...there were many only a few days past."

"Well, what do we do if she doesn't find any?"

A voice interrupted them from behind, "Rin."

Rin looked over her shoulder from her spot at the edge of the pond, brows furrowed in frustration.

Sesshoumaru stepped forward. "That is enough. You must go and bathe."

"_Sesshoumaru-sama_," Kagome whispered vehemently, barely refraining from grabbing his sleeve. "I don't think-"

"It is not important what you think. Rin has been in the sun for too long."

Kagome scoffed. "She's been trying to find crickets for almost an hour and hasn't had a _shred_ of luck. Be more understanding, would you?"

Sesshoumaru faced her dangerously. "Need I remind you that you are her _tutor_, not her caretaker? If she has not found one by now, she will not find one at all." Turning his attention away from the bristling priestess, he added, "She may try again tomorrow. Her hands are covered in filth."

"But she'll be crushed if you make her give up! She's been looking forward to this for _days_!"

"The jar will still be there tomorrow, and perhaps the insects will as well."

Kagome crossed her arms and stomped past him. She knelt beside Rin and waded through the grass to her left. Sesshoumaru was being unreasonable. "We can do it, Rin-chan, the world's full of bugs! There's got to be at least _one_."

Rin peeked up at Kagome's forced smile and tried to return the favor, but failed. She turned away and continued her search, tightening a hand around the rim of the jar.

"Rin," came Sesshoumaru's call again, this time more demanding.

Kagome saw her shoulders stiffen and her head bow in defeat. That was _it_. Standing abruptly, Kagome marched over to the taiyoukai. "Okay, so maybe you can't _love_. Fine. But I'm sure you could find it in your heart, if you even _have_ one, to at least care about her feelings. She's _twelve_!" She flushed with regret at her choice of words, but maintained her stance and composure.

Sesshoumaru's face was suddenly inches away from her own. "You have overstepped your boundaries several times now, miko. I will soon find it difficult to forgive you. You will refrain from making implications about this Sesshoumaru or you will return to your village in _pieces_."

She was noticeably paler now, but her expression had not wavered. Had he not been so insulted by her insinuation, he would have commended her on her steadfast commitment. He dismissed it though, reminding himself of the many occasions these past couple of days in which her insolence had surfaced. Interesting as she could be, he was growing tired of her behavior. There was no respect.

She searched his eyes for the tiniest moment before turning away walking out to the trees.

Sesshoumaru did not like the feelings she instilled in him- the anger, the frustration, the guilt. He was a proud man, analytical of his decisions, careful with his words, never regretting an action or doubting himself. It was what he contributed much of his power to, this sense of control. And yet the human woman comes into his life and plants these much-avoided seeds of uncertainty.

He looked at Rin's small form hunched over the grass. Her fingers were dirty and her kimono was stained. He could not see her face but he could smell her tears. He could smell her dejection.

He sighed, now thoroughly annoyed. Mostly with Kagome. Sesshoumaru walked into the field behind the pavilion and stepped up to a large assortment of rocks. He eyed the crevices between the boulders, then the areas where they met the ground. He observed every bit of movement- wind, ants, gnats.

From the corner of her eye, Kagome saw a slight jerk in Sesshoumaru's normally fluid motions- so quick, she thought it might have just been her imagination. Turning towards him, she watched him walk over to the disheartened Rin and call out her name once more.

Rin paused, gripping the tall grass tightly in her hands.

Sesshoumaru crouched down. "Rin," he spoke softly this time.

She looked up at him, bottom lip quivering in evident disappointment. As he extended his fisted hand over her jar, Rin's eyes widened and her body tensed.

Kagome watched a tear unknowingly slip from Rin's liquid-brimmed eye as Sesshoumaru dropped a cricket into the container. In an instant, the little girl had thrown her arms around his neck and released a few pent-up sobs into the shoulder of his haori.

Sesshoumaru remained stoic as ever, but allowed it because her tears did not smell of sadness. Only humans could be compelled to cry without an ounce of sorrow, he mused. "Now you must go and bathe, Rin."

Rin pulled away and wiped her face with her sleeve, grinning at him brighter than Kagome could remember ever seeing. The sight admittedly surprised her, and she felt some discomfort and remorse at the things she had said to him a moment ago. There he knelt, tilting his head at Rin's grateful expression and picking a leaf out of her hair. Kagome's arms fell to her sides. A warmth filled her lower belly, traveling up to her sternum, and her mouth twisted unrecognizably as she watched the taiyoukai and his ward. That was so... _nice_.


End file.
